Brand New Colony
by LadyDeadpool007
Summary: Miya loves Damon with all her heart & she is willing to go down those hard roads with him. Even though he is difficult & he makes her angry Damon knows that Miya will always love him unless Elana gets in the way...
1. Prologue

Brand New Colony

Prologue

Life for me is long lasting. Not just because time moves too slow for me, but when you live forever life gets old quick. Let me explain: first I am five-hundred and seventeen years old. I died when I was twenty-two years old. Long story, but anyways here I am living it up and raising-hell. I am not alone though. There are thousands of others like me, but unlike me, they are young. You know what my name is. Or rather what I am. Vampire. Blood sucking, fast moving, blah, blah, blah, yeah. That is me. It is because of me most of the young blood freaks are here. Somewhere down this dreadful life of mine I probably changed one-hundred or so people. Maybe…maybe more. I get bored a lot, you know?

My husband, Damon, is younger than me. Four-hundred years younger. Damon was not changed by me. His brother Stefan Salvatore turned him…not talking about Stefan right now. I have to admit that I want a new friend. Damon has his stuff that he misses with and I am all alone. I have changed a lot of people out of boredom, lust, to heal them, but never for a friend. That is how I got here. I found myself a seventeen year old girl at the local high school and she _seemed _nice. Now I'm stuck with her. She won't shut up and I want to snap her neck! Yet, there is this thing about her I do not understand. After five-hundred years nothing should surprise me! Still, this girl makes me rethink everything I have ever learned…


	2. Chapter  1

**Let me begin by saying that I wrote this story maybe 1 year ago. Trust me i've written 3 notebooks full for this story, but all I need to do is type it. In the beginning Damon's character is not very similar to him while on the show. I apologize for that in advance & incourage you readers to trust that later on in the next chapter(s) Damon will be like he should be. Jacob, Natalie, & Vasillie are all my own characters.**

"I'm so sorry!"

Damon and I looked up quickly to see Natalie starring mouth open standing at the doorway. "What the hell is she doing here? How did you-" Damon covered our bodies and growled.

"Damon, calm down!" I petted his head and looked at Natalie. "Girl, leave now."

Nodding she backed out of our room and closed the door.

"You dare bring a human to our house!" Damon growled at me. He was laying next to me before Natalie and now he was laying on top of me.

"I had no choice!"

"You always have a choice, Miya, and you always choose to piss me off! That girl is low and beneath us!"

"No," I muttered.

"Then what," Damon was yelling and Natalie could hear him.

"You've been such a prick. Just get off of me," I muttered.

"Fine." Damon sat up and smoothed back his black hair. "I'm done laying next to you anyways." Swiftly he got off the bed and put on his boxers.

"I'm done also. Wasn't fun anyways," I muttered and slipped on a pale purple slip gown.

Damon sighed, "I'm sorry." He was by the window. The sun light was pouring out on to his pale skin.

I was standing on the other side of the room by the mirror dresser made in cherry wood. "So am I."

He signed again. "Babe I need some-"

I flashed over to his side. "I know." I kissed his cheek. "Maybe tonight."

"I planned it out. I'm leaving with Jacob to hunt," Damon said disappointed.

"How long will you be gone?"

"For a week. We are going after vampire blood."

"Damon-" I pulled his head down to me. "I told you not to even dare!"

His icy blue eyes flashed red. "I need the blood."

"Vampire blood is dangerous!" My eyes flashed red as well.

"I need it." His mouth was watering.

"No, you need to think rational."

"We've been married how long? I never think rational and you know it." He smirked. "I give you permission to have another man tonight, but you must save his blood for me."

"Why when you have Vasillia's blood?" I glared.

"How-"

"I'm not a fool Damon."

Vasillia is a woman he has been seeing behind my back for a month now. She is human, but the effects she leaves on my husband are evil witch work. The woman must be a witch. I never met her, but I had my sources tell me she was a dirty black magic woman.

"Vasillia is-"

"A witch Damon. I know you have lust wishes and you get those wishes, but I swear to you I will kill her if you sleep with her again!" I pointed my finger in his face.

Damon smiled and bit my finger.

Pleasure filled inside of me from sharing my blood with him. Damon saw it intrigued me so he offered out his wrist. Biting down in his wrist Damon moaned on my finer and bit my wrist.

"O.M.G.," squeaked Natalie.

I released Damon's wrist and wiped up the blood on my lips.

"Miya-" Natalie screamed when Damon grabbed her by the neck.

"Damon, NO," I pulled Natalie away.

"I can't take it anymore! Kill her," Damon growled.

"No," I yelled.

"Then I will," Damon said with his fangs sticking out.

Natalie screamed and cowered behind me.

"Enough," I growled. "Go Damon. Pack and I'll see you in a week."

His face softened. "We can't finish?"

"I—O.M.G.," Natalie squeaked again and ran out of our room once more.

Damon slammed the door and glared at me. "How much longer will this girl be here?"

"Just a lil' longer," I said. I laid down on the bed and smoothed down my long wavy light brown hair.

Damon flashed and was biting down hard on my wrist. I moaned out loudly.

Damon sucked on my wrist for a minute then kissed my neck. "Blood sucking turns me on, you know," Damon whispered in my ear.

"Me too." I kissed and nibbled on his ear.

We heard the door knock. "Who is it," Damon asked.

"Dude, it's me Jacob. We leaving or not, man?"

"Yeah, just wait in the living room." Damon kissed the back of my neck, but I pulled him back.

"I liked that," I smiled.

"That was fun, huh," he kissed the back of my shoulder. "You still want to get a man later this week you can. Just save the blood for me in the fridge."

"Fine, any other part of the man?"

"No, burn his body or whatever, I don't care. Are you going to be okay?"

I smiled and laid face first on top of the bed. "I'll be fine."

He chuckled and said, "I love you, too." He kissed my forehead and covered me in bed. "Sleep good."


	3. Chapter 2

"Can I ask you some questions?" Natalie took a sip of her coffee.

After I slept for ten hours Natalie came to wake me up. I needed a wake boost and also something to do, so I took Natalie with me to the local coffee shop called The Wedding. It was a small shop filled with cool retro stuff. The coffee was great and the people you could pick for blood always smelled great. Their blood also had a hint of coffee in it.

"Fine." I sipped on my black coffee and watched all the interesting necks pulse with blood.

"Will you change me?"

"No. Next question."

"Why not?"

"Next question," I muttered.

"Will you ever change me?"

"Pass."

"Why won't you answer my questions?"

"I don't know all the answers," I said.

"Oh," she sighed. "Will you explain Damon to me?"

"Impossible." I smiled.

"You two have been married for so long. Like 100 years or something years. You must have him figured out."

"Honey, I have figured him out. I just don't want you to have nightmares," I laughed and sucked down more coffee.

"Is he a monster?"

"He is my monster," I smiled.

Natalie gulped, "If he is a monster why don't you leave him?"

"He is my monster. I created him. The man is my man Natalie. After screwing the same man for 100 years you get a habit out of it," I smiled. "We have been and gone through a lot of stuff already. You just can't leave it…"

"Is it good?"

"What good?"

"The sex. Clearly if you've been together for that long. Is it?"

"That really is none of your business, Natalie. Why would you wonder about my sex life?" I glared at her.

"Boredom," she shrunk in her chair.

"Next question."

"How do you not burn in the sun?"

"Ring," I pointed at my right ring finger. The ring I wore was made of gold. The top of the ring as was a pendent with a dagger through a heart. The dagger gleamed silver and the heart was a dark ruby. The background of the pendent was a smoke gray.

"Is it bewitched?"

"Yes. It came from an old friend of mine when I was a younger vampire. Damon's ring is different than mine. You have to see it for yourself."

"Why would a witch give you those rings?"

"She gave us the rings because she was a companion of my friends."

"Did you kill her?"

"Yeah," I laughed and drank more coffee.

Natalie was silent and stared at her coffee. "I don't understand."

"What?"

"You and Damon."

"It's complicated," I muttered.

"How? One moment you two are having sex and the next you are yelling at him."

"Never doubt I don't love him, Natalie."

"Yet, you sleep with other men."

"Afterwards, I kill them."

"Why, that is so wrong!"

"It's life."

"Damon also? He kills the women he slept with also?"

"Yes, but he keeps them around for a while before he kills them. I kill mine quickly."

Natalie looked down at her blue flower print skirt. She had on a plain white shirt. Her sandals were leather and hear wavy blonde hair hung down her back.

"Natalie-"

"Why haven't you killed me?"  
>"You haven't given me a reason to," I said.<p>

"Then why am I here?"

"You don't enjoy living with me and my husband?"

"I appreciate it."

"Right. Without me you would still be living on the streets."

"It was just one night."

"Since you ran away, mounds of horrible things could've happened to you. Without my help you would be dead or worse."

"What's worse than being dead?"

"Lots of things."

"Excuse me miss."

I turned my head and I saw a man in a leather trench coat. His hair was brown and raggedy. His eyes wear a pale blue. His smelled of after shave even though he really did need to shave his bristly chin.

"Am I among my own?"

"Yes," I gleamed my razor sharp teeth.

"Great," he smiled also. His fangs were long and sharp as well. "May I join you?"

"Sure."

He smiled at Natalie and sat next to me on the white couch. "I'm Alonso."

"I'm Miya Salvatore and this is my assistant Natalie."

"Wait, Miya Salvatore? You are a legend! It's a great privilege to meet you."

"Nobody likes a kiss ass," I muttered.

"True," Alsonso smiled at Natalie. "How old are you?"

"I'm-" Natalie started to say.

"Don't answer him," I snapped.

Natalie shut her mouth and stared at me.

"Someone doesn't live to be 500 by telling everyone their business," I said to Alonso.

"Yes, my oldest," he smirked. "So, may I ask where the infamous Damon?"

"Why?"

"Curious."

I didn't like this guy. He was very suspicious to me. There was such a thing as friendly and there was nosey. Why would this man want all my business?

"Yes, well, I must be off," I said while I stood up to leave. Natalie stood up before me and headed to the door.

"Don't trust everyone," I told Natalie once we were inside my black BMW.

"Guess I shouldn't trust you either," Natalie mumbled.


	4. Chapter 3

As I was driving down the highway Natalie cleared her throat. She played with her fingers and looked away from my direction. She opened her mouth then closed it sighing. She breathed in deep then said, "I want to go back to school." She looked over at me with her gray eyes.

"I thought you ran away from your family because of school," I said coldly. I knew she wanted to go back and she missed school, but I wanted to see how badly she wanted it.

"No, I ran away from my family because of my family. I go crazy during the day, while you sleep all day; I am left with nothing, but TV. Then at night you want to go do stuff. I do not, I want to sleep and-," she slowed down and took a deep breath, "I want something normal in my life."

"Normal," I mused.

"I mean, I know you want normal as well. That is why you shop at the mall and go to coffee shops, right? You wish you could be human again. That is why when you said there were worse things than dead, you meant becoming a vampire. A monster!"

I smiled and kept looking at the road.

"Am I right?" she said softly.

I laughed at her and said, "Normal? How shallow! Why would I want to do that?"

She shrank in her seat and looked out the window.

I sighed, "I do sometimes wonder if I wasn't a vampire, but then I would've died. Wouldn't meet Damon…"

I looked at her gloomy face.

"I'm sorry…I do know I am a monster, but I've learned to accept it."

My face turned ice cold.

"So should you. I swear to you Natalie, if you ever tell anybody about vampires, I will kill you and your family."

Natalie looked at me with fear. Her gray eyes looked right into my hazel eyes and I felt the hate building up inside of her. I did not want her to hate me, but I did not know any other way to protect our secret…I regret being so heartless and cruel to her, but…I had to…in order to protect Damon and me.

"I promise," she said with a trembling voice.

My phone inside my pocket buzzed madly. I pulled out my phone and saw that it was a text message. I sighed and handed over my phone to Natalie. "Read it for me, please."

"Ok," she said happily and grabbed the phone. "It says it is from Damon. Um…'Miya, its Stefan, and Damon is here at my house. He is unconscious. Come quick.' Oh, no. What do you want me to text back?"

"Coming," I said as I pushed down on the gas pedal.

"Where is he," I ask after Stefan opens the front door. I walk in pulling on Stefan's shoulder. "Lead me to him."

"Wait, who is she," Stefan asks pointing at Natalie.

"Human," I say to him, "Nat, stay in the living room."

"Fine," she says unsurprised.

"Elena," Stefan calls up the stairs.

Elena comes down in a rush. "Yeah," she says lovingly. Then she sees me and Natalie…

"Who are they," she asks with her big brown eyes.

"They are with Damon, stay down here with this girl while Miya sees Damon," Stefan says.

"But…okay," she sighs and goes into eh living room with Natalie following after her.

As we go up the stairs I say, "Thanks for giving Elena the babysitting job."

Stefan ignores my comment and says, "I do not know what happened to Damon. He isn't injured and there is no vervain in his system."

We enter Stefan's bedroom and I see Damon lying on the bed. I stand next to Damon and look down at him. "He is breathing," I state surprised. "Damon chooses not to breathe at all. Why now?"

"I do not know." Stefan stands next to me. "When he first arrived here he was still awake. A little drunk from…well I do not know what he had been drinking."

"Then he passed out?"

"Just fell on the ground and passed out."

I touch Damon's forehead. His skin was strangely warm. I stroke his cheek lightly and blood rushed to his face. I quickly pull my hand away. "He is blushing!"

I look at Stefan with wide eyes.

"He feels so weird," I say scared.

"Maybe he had a lot of blood." Stefan reaches down and touches Damon's forehead.

"It should've worn out by now!" I grab Damon's wrist and feel blood pulsing through him.

"He has a pulse, Stefan." I grab Stefan's shoulder. "What…vampires do not…"

Tears come to my eyes. "What the hell is wrong with him?"

"I don't know," Stefan says softly. "Miya, he is fine. If he died he cannot all of a sudden be…living. He lost his spirit. He needs a spirit to be living." Stefan touches my face softly. "He is still a vampire Miya."

Damon mumbles and his shoulder twitches.

"Damon," I say. I grab his warm hand. "Damon, wake up. Please."

Damon's eyelids flutter and then he opens his eyelids wide to reveal his icy blue eyes.

Stefan and I gasp.

I grab Damon by the neck and tilt his face towards me. I look into his bloodshot eyes and stroke his cheek. "What did you do," I ask.

"What do you mean," Damon grabs my hand on his neck.

"Why are you warm?" I grab his neck tighter.

"I," Damon mutters.

He looks over at Stefan.

"Can you leave?"

"If you asked nicely," Stefan scowls.

"Fine. Please, Stefan…dear," Damon says.

Stefan looks over at me.

I nod.

He rolls his eyes and walks out of the room closing the door.

Damon pulls me down and kisses me tenderly. It felt weird to me. His lips were warm and wet.

I pull away.

"What is wrong," Damon asks surprised.

"Your warm, you blush, you have a pulse. Now, you have wet lips. What did you do Damon," I growl

Damon smiles and sits up. "I gotta spirit."

My breathing quickened. "Why," I yell.

"I don't remember. I just remember actually walking up!" Damon pulls on my arm for me to look at him. "I am human now Miya!"

"And you're happy? What were you thinking! Have you lost your mind?" I grip his neck tight. "Why did you do this to me," I scream. "I need you to be a vampire. Not human!"

Damon laughs and pushes me off him easily. "Just kidding."

I look at him confused. "You serious," I growl.

Damon laughs again.

"You're such an asshole." I turn and walk away. As I am going down the stairs Stefan stands right in front of me.

"What happened?" Stefan looks up at the top of the stairs.

"I played a joke on her, now she is pissed," Damon says with ease.

"Why, Damon, would you do that to her," Stefan asks trying to control his temper.

"To teach a lesson."

"What was the lesson," I growl.

"Humans are terrible."

"Well, I missed it," I retort and pass Stefan.

Damon flashes in front of me.

"Are you going to be bitchy again?"

"I think I get the point now. You just wanted attention, like always. Well, guess what? You got it and now you get no more." I push him down the stairs.

After he tumbles all the way to the bottom he stands and glares at me. "Miya, really, stop kidding around."

"I'm done with this right now Damon." I walk down the stairs and stand in front of him. "When you are ready to be a grown up, come talk to me."

Just then a voice carried from the living room, where Elena and Natalie were staying. The voice was from the person everyone hated. Katherine.

"Well who would think? Miya left her safe haven to go into the big," Katherine's smile widened as she walked in the wall, "bad world."

"Why are you here," Stefan asks.

"I came to get what I want Stefan."

"And what would that be," Damon asks as he toughens his stance.

I look over at Damon and see in his eyes telling me to get closer to him.

In a flash I stand behind him being able to hear his offbeat heartbeat.

"A moonstone," Katherine says as she steps up the staircase to Stefan. "The moonstone."

"I do not have it," Stefan says through clenched teeth.

I look at Damon. "Should I kill her," I say with my eyes. Damon knows me well; he understood any look I gave him. Damon shakes his head. "Not yet," he says with his eyes.

"Then find the person who does and give it to me," Katherine says pissed.

"Or what," growls Stefan.

"I'll kill Elena and everyone else you love, everyone Elena loves, this whole town; unless I get what I want."

Katherine and Stefan glare at each other for a while till Katherine says, "Your choice."

Then she flashes away and leaves the house.

"I'm ready to go home Damon," I say in a soft voice. I grab his hand, "Please, I whisper.

"Okay," he whispers back and grips my hand.

Elena runs in and gives Stefan a hug. Natalie walks in right after her, but at a normal pace.

"Natalie, we are going home now," I say as I watch Stefan and Elena.

Natalie hesitates saying, "We can't."

"Why not," I ask.

"When you were talking to Damon I got a call from the fire department. Somebody set the house on fire Miya." Natalie steps closer to me slowly. "They do not know who, but they did manage to save a couple of objects."

I stare at Natalie and feel Damon's grip tighten more.

A great wave of sadness then hit me.

"But—where will I stay? I –I have to have a house. I need—how—what will I do," I breathe quickly.

"Miya, it will be alright," Damon grabs my shoulder and says softly. "We can get another house." He wraps his arm around my back and holds me up.

"And now Katherine is back. This is why we left this town in the first place Damon."

"Miya, calm down," Stefan says. He walks down the stairs and stands beside us. "You and Damon can live here. It is not that big of a problem."

"You do know it was Katherine who burned your house," Elena asks.

"It has to be! Only she would burn down houses of people," Damon says.

"Do you want me to get your stuff? It might be all you own, but I know you can buy more," Natalie says.

"Nat, you live with me. If we start living here…you will need to be here."

Natalie looks at Stefan, "would there be room?"

"Yeah, I have many empty rooms in the house. You can have the old guest bedroom," Stefan smiles sweetly at Natalie and holds out his hand, "but I'm Stefan Salvatore, Damon's brother."

Natalie hesitated, but shook his hand. "I'm Natalie. Miya's friend and Damon are annoyed by me."

"I'm Elena," Elena holds out her hand at Natalie. "I'm Stefan's girlfriend."

"Nice to meet you," Natalie shook her hand and smiles.

Beside me, while they were introducing themselves to each other Damon holds out his hand to me.

I gave him a 'oh, how mature look' and he smiles at his little joke.

"Well, Natalie, if you are not sleepy you can quickly grab my things," Damon says airily.

"Or wait for tomorrow," I say right before he can keep talking.

"I'll wait," Natalie says with a chuckle.

"Then goodnight," Damon nods at Stefan and Elena. "We need to be going now." Damon smiles and pulls me along with him to the stairs.

"Night you guys," I call down as Damon closes the door behind me.

"I still have all my old stuff still here so," Damon says and pulls off his jacket. "My bed is just waiting to be used again."

"Where the hell did you go," I say as Damon tries to kiss me. I scowl and cross my arms.

"We going to do this now," Damon sighs.

"Yes. Now answer me."

"The hunt was quick. Found a group of young vampires and got drunk off of all their blood. That was why I passed out." Damon pulls off his black shirt while he is talking, then he tosses it on the ground.

"Where did you go," I say trying to ignore his body.

"Local club…so easy to lure them," Damon grabs my brown leather jacket and pulls it off.

"Damon-"

Damon planted his lips on mine.

"I missed you all day."

"Liar," I scowl.

"True," he pulls on the hem of my jeans, "but I did think about what we should do once I saw you again."

"Well, too bad," I coo and flutter my eyes. "I'm tired." I pull away and go into the restroom.

I look at my reflection and see my eyes have veins showing underneath them. I breathe deep and the veins remain.

"You hungry for blood," Damon asks coming from behind me and hugging my waist.

"No."

"Then control your eyes," Damon kisses my shoulder.

"I can't!"

"Why not," he kisses the back of my neck.

"Cause I need sleep," I pull away and lay on the bed. I kick off my heels and nuzzle my head on the pillow.

Or I thought was a pillow. The pillow wrapped his rock hard arms around my torso and kissed my neck. "Maybe you should stretch before you sleep."

"Shut up," I mutter into his chest.

"I can help."

"Be quite," I mutter again.

"Check if you grew any new moles some place."

"I'm ignoring you."

Damon strokes my head and kisses my head gently. "Sleep then." He yawns. "Gosh, I feel so human right now." Damon shifts and quickly takes off my jeans.

"Damon," I push away and try to open my eyes.

"It is not comfortable to sleep in jeans. Just wanted you to be."

"Oh, okay," I yawn and lay my head down.

"Hey, Hun," I whisper.

"Yeah," he whispers back.

"I love you…truly."

"I love you, too."


	5. Chapter 4

November 7, 2010

Katherine ruined my house. She will pay even more than she already has too.

She broke Damon's heart.

She broke Stefan's heart, but she keeps getting in the way for him to get better.

She caused me to get a scar on my back that goes from my left shoulder blade down to my left hip.

She changed me into a vampire. I do not want to be in debt to her.

Today I will talk to Stefan about coming up with a plan to kill her.

It has been six months since Damon and I lived with Stefan and now we have to live with him again. I just hope what happened between them two does not happen again.

The next thing I need to do is go shopping. We have nothing useful saved from the fire.

I hate being uncomfortable.

Clothes: long sleeve plain brown shirt with a v-neck, light-faded skinny jeans, and brown high heels that she was wearing yesterday.

In the bathroom, in fornt of the mirror, I rub light brown eye shadow thicker on my left eyelid.

Damon walks over to the doorway and yawns. He has his shirt off and still has his blue jeans on.

"Good afternoon," I smile and look over at him.

He nods and rubs his eye. "What time is it?"

"Three, but I feel like it is ten in the morning." I put my eye shadow back inside my purple polka-dot makeup bag and pull out the mascara.

"What…"

I look at Damon. "What?"

He has his eyes locked on the ground. "What are we going to do now?" His eyes look up and lock on my eyes.

"I want to get rid of Katherine. But we do not know where she is. I'm going to let Natalie go to school with Stefan and Elena, but…"

"But, what," Damon rolls his eyes.

"Don't start with me now," I purse my lips.

Damon sighs and steps closer. He kisses my forehead and strokes my cheek. "I'm worried like you. We do not need to be arguing now. Alright?"

I nod and kiss his lips shortly. "I do not know what now. I just know we need to keep moving."

"Okay." Damon nods and turns to go back to the bedroom.

"Natalie brought our things. All I have is this and two other outfits."

Damon turns around.

"They saved a few pairs of your jeans and a group of the same type of shirts for you."

"Really? That's it? Huge house, two boxes of clothes saved?"

"Katherine thought ahead and set fire to most of the rooms," I shrug my shoulders, "She is smarter than she looks."

"Did they get anything else?"

"Only five of my books." I frown. "Only one of them contains vampire Intel."

"All the others are gone forever," I sigh.

I hear the door downstairs close.

"Stefan is home," Damon says as he tilts his head to hear better. "It is just him."

"I'm going to talk to him." I walk towards the door, but Damon pulls on my arm to stop me.

"Leave him alone," Damon says with concern in his eyes. "Stefan needs to be alone right now."

"Why?"

"He and Elena are…having issues."

"How would you know if they were? You fell asleep with me and just woke up," I smile and pull my arm out of Damon's grip.

Damon stares at me and widens his eyes.

"What were you doing last night," I squint and cross my arms.

"I might have gone downstairs to get a drink while you were asleep," he rolls his eyes. "The main problem here is Stefan and Elena."

"Don't try to play off your actions. What happened last night while I was asleep," I wave my hand, "and please tell me all the details."

"Last night, I heard Elena and Stefan brake up because of Katherine." Damon sighs and picks up a dark blue shirt from a pile on the bed. "Stefan is broken up inside." He slips the shirt on his arms. "Let him brute." He raises an eyebrow. "That good enough?"

I stare at Damon.

He slips on his shirt and stares back.

"I'm still going to talk to him," I say and uncross my arms.

"Try."

I flash out of the room and make it all the way to the bottom of the stairs. Damon stops me and pushes me and pushes me up against the wall in the hall.

"This has nothing to do with Stefan, now does it?" I mutter. With my back being pushed against the wall by Damon. I slip down and slide from underneath his legs. I turn and push Damon face first on the wall.

"No, it isn't. I just love wrestling with you." Damon mumbles.

I flash away and come face to face to Stefan inside the study. Damon comes right after me. I look at him and see him with a big stupid grin on his face.

"Um, I heard all that by the way," Stefan says. He does not backup from my face.

"Good, then you should know what my question is," I say.

"I don't know the question."

"Did you and Elena brake up," my eyes soften.

"Yes," Stefan says with no sense of emotion.

"I'm sorry, Stefan." I lightly touch his shoulder. "What happened?"

"Katherine is what happened. She won," Stefan looks at the floor. "She will get what she wants after all."

"We can't let her." I say and grip his shoulder tighter. "This is enough. First me then you and Damon; who else can she hurt? We have to stop her!"

"How? She is stronger than us. She has a plan," Damon sighs and steps closer to Stefan. "But what do we do?"

"Let her get what she wants," Stefan says depressed.

"You're giving up? This is Elena we're talking about Stefan! You love her," I shake his shoulder. "You're giving Elena away."

Stefan pulls away from my grip. "Don't say that. You don't know the whole story." Stefan clenches his teeth together.

"Then tell us the whole story," Damon says. He holds Stefan's gaze, "I'm your brother. You can tell me."

"You are a brother to me as well. I won't judge," I say putting my hand on Stefan's forearm.

"I am stuck on what to do," Stefan sighs and tears are on the brim of his eyes.

I hug Stefan and pat his back.

He pulls away after a few seconds.

Damon holds out his arms.

Stefan looks at him. "You're not serious."

"Yeah, I'm not serious at all," Damon smirks and drops his arms.

"But I am serious on killing Katherine. We need to fight back," I hold Damon's hand. "I promise you, I will help. I'll do whatever I need to do."

"I just want to kill the bitch," Damon shrugs his shoulder.

I nug him.

"I promise to help as well," he says smiling.

"What should we do," Stefan asks. He turns around and paces the room.

"Stake her," Damon says happily.

"More elaborate," I mutter.

"Through the heart," Damon chuckles, "simple."

I roll my eyes.

Stefan stops pacing and turns to me. "You lived with Katherine before us. She created you. You have a connection with her, like I do with Damon."

"Connection," I question and raise an eyebrow.

"I'm able to understand Damon because I created him. Damon sometimes can…Damon sometimes can…Damon what can you do," Stefan asks turning to Damon.

"Read you like a book," Damon retorts.

"With Katherine sometimes I know what her next action will be, but I never bonded with her like you did," Stefan smiles.

"I didn't like it very much," I say with pursed lips.

"You boned with her!"

"In a sense," I mutter. "I get what you're saying, but I don't know what it matters."

"What Stefan is saying is that you can see or sense what Katherine's plan is," Damon says with a glazed look. Then his eyes snap on me, "We can ruin her plan."

"I don't know how to…get into her thoughts," I squint.

"Just try to think about what she wants," Stefan waves his hand.

"When you do, what do you get," I ask.

"I get that she wants to get what she desires. No idea what that is," Stefan sighs.

"Well," I think. "I feel she is angry."

I close my eyes and remember the Katherine I was once friends with.

"Something was taken from her," I open my eyes. "Somebody pissed her off badly by taking something of hers."

"Who took it," Stefan asks with excitement.

"Well, it is more like broke it."

"Who would break something of Katherine's and what object," Stefan muses and paces.

"Miya…I need to talk to you," Damon grabs my arm and looks over at Stefan. "Alone."

I widen my eyes, "why?"

"Secret," Damon does his eye thing.

I sigh and follow Damon.

"Where are you two going," Stefan asks. He felt scared we would abandon him.

"Just need to discuss something," Damon waves his hand, "it is nothing."

"Fine, but be quick," Stefan says continuing to pace.

Damon and I walk out of the house and stand beside an old unkempt garden. I could imagine all the gorgeous flowers that grew there. I could just imagine the sweet scent of the blooming roses.

"Last night I did go downstairs for a drink, but I did something else beside drink," Damon rambles.

"Just tell me what you did; that you can't even tell Stefan."

"I killed Mason Lockwood."

"Who," I raise an eyebrow.

"One of the werewolves. The Lockwood has the curse. I killed the uncle."

"Why?"

"He knew about the moonstone. He had the information I needed about where the moonstone was."

"So, you got the stone."

"Not quite," Damon squints.

"Then where is it," I ask.

"In a well."

"If that is it then why can't you tell Stefan?"

"I also found out Mason was sleeping with Katherine."

"He was her dog."

"Now I killed Mason and Katherine is pissed. I ruined her plan," Damon grins.

"Why not tells Stefan," I ask. I was not going to let my heart flutter with excitement. I could never be completely free until Katherine was gone forever.

"Mason has a cell phone, I called the last number he dialed and it was-"

"Katherine," I say with anger growing inside of me.

"I told her, he dog was dead…that was when she compelled Jena to attempt suicide. I'm the one who pissed Katherine off and…I upset Elena by that call…I caused them to breakup."

"Why would you do that?"

"I…I don't know…I wasn't thinking."

I wrap my arms around him and hug him. Then he pulled away confused.

"Aren't you upset?"

"Of course I am. But I am also happy you received the information about the moonstone's location." I smile. "We have to get the stone and trick Katherine."

Damon then stared at me.

"What?"

"I thought you would yell at me or something."

"Fine, if you really want me to yell at you-" opens mouth to speak.

Damon covers my mouth with his hand. "That is alright."

"What now," Damon asks smiling.

"Tell Stefan," I say.

"I just told you why we can't." Damon rolls his eyes annoyed.

"We don't have to tell him all of it."

"He is going to find out. He is going to hate me."

"Is that what you are worried about?"

Damon tries to play it off. "Not the only thing."

"Aw," I sigh. "How sweet."

"What, wait-?"

Stefan opens the door from the house and looks over at us. "Sorry if I'm interrupting, but Caroline called and said Katherine is on her way here."

"How does she know," I ask.

"Cause she is following Katherine." Stefan steps outside. "I've called Alaric to come as fast as he can with weapons. Jeremy is making sure Elena stays home. Bonnie is coming so she can cast any spell she can and I need you two to be ready to stake her."

"Where's Natalie," I ask.

"With Elena."

My heart actually flutters and my stomach turns. 'This has to be it,' I think to myself. Katherine needs to die tonight.

"Get ready," Stefan says and goes back into the house.

Damon steps to go inside, but I stop him.

"Damon…I'm…"

"I know you are. I don't blame you from that last time she hurt you." Damon cherishes my face. "But we need her gone…I promise to never let her do that to you again."


End file.
